But I don't want to!
by Isevale
Summary: Kagome is plagued with the inability to tell the guy she likes her true feelings, so Sango decides to do it for her! Not without some resistance though. Oneshot, AU, based on a true event.


Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfictions about it, now would I?

**But I don't want to!**

By Kitsune161

((A true story based on the life of a friend.))

"But I don't want to!"

"Well, then I will!"

"But I don't want you to!"

"Too bad!"

"Argh." Fed up, sixteen-year old Kagome Higurashi flailed her arms in the air in the most pathetic way. She turned around, preparing to walk away from her stubborn best friend, but suddenly spun back around, pointing at the girl straight in the face. "You! You are so—" she sputtered, giving Sango her piercing death glare. Sango merely sighed, already used to her friend's indecisiveness.

"Listen, Kagome, this is going to happen, whether you like it or not. Trust me, things will all work out for the best if you just let me do this for you!" Sango reassured the flustered teen. Kagome, unable to think of a good rebuttal, just opened and closed her mouth, blubbering like a fish. "You told me yesterday that I could, anyways. So what's the big problem?" Sango continued her attack, "Have you really changed your mind between yesterday after school and now?"

"I—I—I just…" Still unable to come up with a grand excuse, Kagome stuttered. Finally coming to the realization that Sango was on one of her missions, and that she would never be swayed to give it up, Kagome let it go.

Sango gave her friend a smirk of victory and turned, beginning her trek down the hallway.

"Ack…but…" Kagome muttered. Although she tried to say something that would make the other girl stop, she could no longer think of a reason why. All she did was watch her best friend leave, black ponytail swaying behind her like the flag of death, symbolizing the end of Kagome's life as she knew it.

At that moment, she chose to comment quite appropriately, "My life is oveeeeeeeer." Kagome groaned and plunked down on the floor, right in the middle of the school entranceway. It was long enough after school so that there were no students to trample her, although at the moment she really wished there were.

"I think I should just go and jump off a cliff now to save myself the pain," she continued to whine.

"Don't worry Kagome. Sango's good at this kind of thing. She'll have him admit that he likes you, no problem!" The sudden appearance of another voice startled her out of her self-mutilating thoughts, and she almost fell over when Shippo's beaming face popped out in front of her.

"WHOAMIGAWD!" she gasped, eyes wide in shock at him suddenly materializing before her. Well, not only that, but also that he knew of her problem. "How did you know that I--? I mean, that he and I—? I—How did you know?" Her fractured sentences made it apparent to him that she had no idea that he knew.

Shippo smiled and said in a creepy way, "Oh, I know everything about you. I'm an excellent stalker."

The last few weeks of Kagome's life, there was this…guy. Mostly she hung out with the same crowd, her small group of friends consisting of her best friend Sango, her "adopted" little brother Shippo, and a creepy gothic kid named Miroku. As of late however, there was someone else, a boy from the clique of a seldom seen acquaintance of Kagome's. Kagome and him began talking, and then hanging out a little more at school. And, from there, Kagome had developed a bit of a…thing for him. A crush, if you will.

Kagome collected herself, and got up off of the floor. "But he doesn't like me back, Shippo!"

Shippo rolled his eyes, helping the distressed teen to her feet and leading her down the hall. "Right, if you say so."

"Seriously! I don't think I can handle the embarrassment of him shooting me down!"

Shippo ignored her last comment and continued to lead her down the hallway and out the main doors to their usual after school hangout. Everyday, they would stay there until Shippo's parents came to pick him up. Then Kagome would walk home, her house only being five minutes walking distance away from the school. It wasn't so much that she **wanted** to stay with him after school everyday for two and a half hours, but he had a way of making her feel so guilty about leaving him all alone, that she couldn't help but stay. And so, they had claimed "The Rock." The Rock was a giant rock that was thoroughly dug into the ground in front of the school. The top was flat so that they could sit on it quite comfortably while they waited.

By the time they reached The Rock, Kagome was still spouting off about her problem. Miroku was already seated on the flat, white surface, his music player turned up to an unbearable level. He only turned it down, removing one earphone, when he saw Kagome and Shippo approaching.

"Hey g—"

"Do you realize how traumatized I will be if I have to face him!" Kagome squealed, cutting Miroku off, "I will need therapy for life! FOR. LIFE."

Miroku, who was also apparently the only one who had no idea of what was going on, gave Shippo a questioning look. The red-haired boy only sighed and said, "don't ask.'

Just as Kagome was about to start up again, presumably on how she was going to blame her mental trauma on Shippo and Sango, the front doors opened and out walked…**him**. Silvery-white hair trailing behind him, his golden eyes focused on the group standing by the rock, Inuyasha started towards them at a casual pace.

Kagome immediately shut her mouth as he started to walk towards them. Panic overcame her. Did Sango really tell him? Was he coming over to tell her that he didn't need some creepy Asian chick clinging onto him? Would he do it in front of her friends?

All of her worst fears turned out to be…unfounded.

When he got there, he smiled at her and Shippo before jumping up on the rock beside Miroku. "Loud enough music, Miroku?" He asked flatly.

Miroku shrugged, "So, what's up, Inuyasha? What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, Just…"he started. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "…Sango wanted to talk to me, nothing important.'

Kagome stared at him, mouth gaping open. That was it! Nothing important? Clearly, Shippo was thinking the same thing, as he was also staring at Inuyasha (who was starting to find his two friends very, very creepy at the moment).

Kagome laughed nervously. He was acting so normal that Kagome doubted that Sango had told him anything. If she had, he would probably be acting crazy weird around her. Kagome took a moment to thank God for saving her a painful rejection.

"Uhm, I'll be right back, okay?" Shippo said out of the blue, before rushing off back inside the school. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the much-relieved Kagome continued on as usual.

* * *

As Shippo walked down the hallways he thought. It was highly unlikely that Sango hadn't told Inuyasha about Kagome's crush. Sango was always the type of outgoing person who tried to get her friends together. She had even offered to set Shippo up with somebody (an offer which he politely declined). Yes, she had to have told him. 

He arrived at the place where Sango would sit around after school with another group of her friends. She didn't stay with Shippo and his group after school usually, because it was Sango's time to catch up with her other friends, ones she had made before even coming to high school. It was important to her, for some reason, to keep contact with her elementary friends.

When Sango saw Shippo coming, she rushed over to see him.

Shippo spoke first. "Did you tell him?"

Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Did he say something? Did he ask her out? DID THEY HAVE A CUTE MOMENT?"

Shippo raised a hand, to calm the older girl. "Actually, no. He's acting…normal." He said, the way he said "normal" making it sound like a completely disgusting thing.

"What? No, that's not right!" Sango huffed, taking a few steps towards him, planning on marching out there and re-telling Inuyasha what she had apparently told him earlier.

Shippo held her back, placing both his hands on both her shoulders. "Wait, Sango. Maybe we should…let them be," he said, trying to be mature about the whole ordeal. "I mean, Kagome was freaking out about you telling him that she liked him, and isn't it better that she doesn't know? I mean, she won't be embarrassed. Besides, if Inuyasha's acting normal, then he's probably too shy to do anything, right? Or…maybe he doesn't like her…"

Sango stopped for a minute, thinking over Shippo's proposition. The young woman let out an aggravated sigh and nodded. Shippo smiled, thankful that Sango was going to let things go and released her shoulders.

However, the second he let her go, she turned and raced out the doors in the opposite direction and headed to The Rock.

"Ack!" Shippo hacked and looked around helplessly before speeding around to the other doors to try and cut her off. When he got outside, things were still in their normal, peaceful state. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all seated on The Rock, conversing about the newest CD's of their favorite bands and what they were going to do for lunch tomorrow.

"IS SHE HERE YET?" Shippo yelled at them breathlessly, standing outside of the doors. The threesome looked up at him, startled at his uncharacteristically loud outburst. Sango rounded the corner behind them and Shippo, seeing her before the other three did, dashed off to stop her.

"Nooooo Saaaango! Don't do it!" He shouted, leaping at her and pushing her to the ground a few yards away from The Rock. He sat on top of her, holding the struggling girl to the ground.

"BUT I NEED TO MAKE LOVE BLOSSOM!" She wailed in reply, granting justifiably weird looks from her confused friends. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You need to mmmphnmph—"

Shippo covering her mouth with his hands cut off her calls. "Don't listen to her! She's crazy! Yep, forgot to take her meds this morning!"

Sango, managing to scrape his hands away from her mouth called out again, "Kagome will you at least come over here a minute?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and slipped off of The Rock, striding over to where her best friend was pinned to the ground. She knelt down beside her head and hissed, "What?"

Hurriedly, Sango came up with what she going to say. "Listen, Kagome. I really did tell him! Please just…ask him out! He told me that he liked you back!"

Kagome was shocked at Sango's words. He liked her back?

Shippo glared at Sango. "You never told me he said that!" He whisper-yelled.

"You never asked," she whispered back.

Kagome, who was still a bit shocked at the fact that Inuyasha liked her back, and at the fact that Sango had told him yet he had said nothing to her, silently walked back to The Rock. Miroku was just packing up his stuff and waved goodbye to her as she he walked past. Kagome gave him a weak smile and went to sit beside Inuyasha. When he got to Shippo and Sango, the goth crouched down and whispered, "So, you guy's'll tell me what the hell this is all about tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, if Shippo would let me up and help MAKE A LOVE CONNEC—mmmph!" Sango was once again silenced by the red-head's hand over her flapping lips.

"We'll see."

Miroku shrugged and left.

* * *

"Umm yeah…so…my friends are crazy, you should probably get used to that if you intend to hang around." Kagome explained to Inuyasha back on The Rock. She was now considerably more nervous around him then she was before; now that she knew that he knew that she liked him for sure. 

"Oh, well, you're worth it," he replied, giving her a cool smile.

Kagome blushed and, just stared at him, not exactly sure if she heard him right. "Oh…uh…thanks…Do you maybe want to…go out with me…sometime? I mean…you don't have to…but…"

"Yeah," came his simple answer. But even though it was only one word, Kagome never felt happier in her life.

He really did like her back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, yeah. This is based on a true story. In real life I played the role similar to Shippo's. This is, as it stands, a one-shot, but if my friend continues to live her life the way she does, then I predict many more stories to come in the near future. Hope you enjoyed and review if you're feeling commenty! 


End file.
